A Kiss For A Prank
by lukadaisuki
Summary: Miku asks Luka if she should go out with a guy she met in the convenience. How will Luka react? Rated K for Kuteness or Kawaiiness, just kidding.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, if I did I would have permanently pair Miku with Luka in all songs.**

* * *

**A Kiss For A Prank**

* * *

Luka was sitting down on her bed, leaning against the cold white wall. She was waiting for Miku to get here so they could start their movie night. She glanced up at the clock above her television, 5:40. Miku was now officially ten minutes late, but Luka wasn't worried, Miku probably stopped on her way to go to the convenience store to buy some snacks, and she was right. She saw Miku come in, holding a white plastic bag in her right hand, while the opposite hand was occupied with her phone. That was weird, Miku always had her phone in her pocket, and she hates holding it most of the time.

"Sorry I'm late Luka" Miku said, setting the bag on the bedside table.

"It's alright" Luka didn't even have the slightness hint of anger in her eye, for she could never be mad at Miku.

Miku hopped on Luka's bed, now kneeling in front of her, face to face, the bed wobbled. Miku spoke, "Okay so you were probably wondering why I'm holding my phone"

"Yeah?" Luka listened, looking up at Miku's bright teal orbs, sparkling with excitement, she was enthralled by how beautiful Miku truly looked when she smiled with happiness.

"Okay, so I was just singing in my head, looking for snacks to buy, when suddenly I bumped into this guy, and he called me cute" Miku said.

Of course you're cute, you're the cutest person in my life, Luka thought, not saying it because it would come out weird coming from her. So Luka just responded with an uh huh, waiting for Miku to speak again.

"Then he gave me his number and told me to call him if I feel like going out with him." Luka's heart sank, eyes widening. "Shocking right?" Luka didn't respond, "So do you think I should call him?" Miku asked.

Luka looked down, her pink silky bangs covering her eyes, "no…" Luka whispered, in a barely audible voice, but Miku still heard.

"Eh, but why?"

"Because…" Luka mumbled.

"Because why?" Miku waited for a response, but when none came, she took out her phone, and started looking through her contacts. "Fine, if you won't give me a reason, I'll just call him" Before Miku knew it, she was pinned down on the bed, both her wrists strongly held down.

"L-Luka...?" Miku was now blushing furiously.

Luka blushed as well, but not as much as Miku, "I told you, no…" Luka leaned down, only two inches away from capturing Miku's lips, "because…" The gap between them was now gone, as Luka pressed her lips against Miku's. Miku immediately dropped her phone, making a small thud sound when it hit the floor.

The kiss ignited a spark between them, sending shivers all over their body. The kiss was soft and warm, and so much love and feeling was brought to it, that they both didn't want to break away, but the need for air kicked in, and they separated slowly, still blushing and now panting hard.

"…That's… why" Luka said, in between pants.

* * *

Luka and Miku were now thirty minutes into their movie. Luka was sitting down on her bed with Miku laying down, using her lap as a pillow.

"Miku?"

"Hmm?" Miku asked.

"Can I see your phone?"

"Uh, sure" Miku took out her phone from her pocket and handed it over to Luka, "here, but why?" Miku asked, her eyes still on the movie.

"Nothing much, I just want to check something…" Luka pressed a few buttons on the phone. "Hey Miku, what was the name of the guy that asked you out?"

Miku now felt nervous, "umm, err, I deleted it?" Miku said, or more like asked, she laughed nervously.

"Let me guess, there is no guy?" Luka asked, already knowing the answer. She sighed, "for that, you're sleeping on the floor" Luka said, sounding a bit mad.

"Eh! Okay I'm sorry…are you mad?" Miku asked with her puppy dog eyes that never seized to fail her.

Luka's expression softened from the fake angry face, "no, how could I be?" Luka leaned down, and gave Miku a chaste but passionate kiss.

* * *

**A/N: So my second try on a story in fanfiction, hope you guys like it. Please review and/or criticize. And I might make a chapter story soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Vocaloid, except a Miku lanyard and a wallet.

A/N: Okay, I'm not dead, my laptop is, and I lost my journal so I'm sorry I won't write for a while because I'm going to Philippines, and sorry i rushed on this story.

* * *

Fun with Ice Cream

A pink haired girl with flowing silk hair stood by a bench, looking for a certain teal haired girl, who was apparently late, like always. She looked at her watch before taking a seat on the wooden bench. Urgh, why is Miku always late?

She took out her phone, and was about to call Miku, but was interrupted in doing so, when she heard someone yelling her name.

"Lukaaa!" The said girl yelled, waving her hand while running towards Luka, and stopping right beside her. "Sorry I'm late Luka"

Luka stood up, facing Miku,"ugh, sheesh Miku, you're always late" Luka said a bit annoyed.

"Ehehe" Miku lauged nervously, "Umm sorry, how can I make it up to you?" She asked, nervously but determined to fix what she did wrong.

Light bulb! Miku got an idea. She stood on her tippy toes and leaned in close to Luka's face, giving her a short chaste kiss. "Am I forgiven?" she asked, already knowing the answer, but to get the answer she really wanted, she made puppy dog eyes looking at Luka

Luka was a bit shocked by the kiss, but not to say that she didn't enjoy it, and now Miku was standing there so cutely, oh god, there's no way she could say no to that face.

Luka caught herself staring at Miku for a very long time, she tried to gain her formal self and all she said was, "hmp fine, you're forgiven."

Miku smiled, happy all was right again. She took Luka hand and ran straight through the playground, ready to have some fun with her girlfriend.

* * *

After sliding on the slide, with Luka falling right on top of Miku making both of them blush really hard, and swinging on the swings, talking about anything and everything, mostly about leeks and tuna. They both decided to take a walk, since the park was so beautiful during this time, and it wasn't crowded or deserted.

They walked all around the park barely stopping, for anything, except when Miku said she wanted to get an ice cream and share it. They walked up to the stand and bought a starberry flavored cone ice cream. After paying the man, they went to sit at a picnic table.

Miku started licking the ice cream slowly, with her eyes closed, making Luka drool at the cute sight in front of her.

"Want some Luka?" She asked, raising the ice cream in front of Luka's face, "but if you do, you have to close your eyes. Luka did as she was told and closed her eyes, ready about to lick the ice cream that Miku had been eating.

She felt something warm and soft touch her mouth, it tasted a bit like strawberry but not that much, but for some reason it tasted way better than any ice cream she had ever tasted. She didn't open her eyes, wanting to savor the taste, but then remembered that something was peculiar because ice creams were supposed to be cold not warm, she opened her eyes and found Miku kissing her. In the shock of time, Luka backed off breaking the kiss.

"Took you long enough, Luka" Miku licked her lips, "but that tasted way better than the ice cream."

Luka blushed, matching the ice creams color.

After finally finishing the ice cream they had both shared, they decided to return to there walk.

They walked following the sidewalk around the park. Suddenly they heard sobbing, and crying, they both looked around trying to see where it was coming from. Miku spotted a liitle girl just a few from them and ran straight towards her, Luka following from behind.

* * *

A/N: Okay I'm sorry, I obviously didn't finish this because I'm about to go to LA right about now for my flight, I'll try writing some stories after my vacation I promise, and "Luka versus… a Kid?" is the next chapter.


End file.
